


page

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Series: spinning top [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: a love confession from one high schooler to another.





	page

**Author's Note:**

> as a teacher myself, i would just like to say that this type of teachers are one of the worst

Yugyeom glances at the clock over the teacher’s head. The soft ticks and tocks have been driving him insane ever since he started to count the minutes he had left in this class. As of two minutes ago, he needs to endure two more sets of ten minutes.

He looks down at his desk and sees his notebook strewn open. The metal spiral that spins through the spine of the book reminds him of a cage - trapping the few stray pieces of paper when he had torn it out earlier. 

He barely makes out the words - having pressed his pen so hard against the paper that it imprinted on the following pages - but he still smirks. He does not have to see the words to remember what he wrote.

He looks back at the teacher, whose face had turned as red as her polka-dotted dress. She is waving the piece of paper that Yugyeom had been trying to fold into a paper aeroplane a few minutes ago. 

“As you can see, Yugyeom is someone who is not serious about school. Making aeroplanes and such during lesson. This is why you will never succeed!”

Yugyeom is itching to retaliate, but he takes a few deep breaths and calms down. His teacher, on the other hand, seems to take offence at his calm demeanour. 

“And look here, he’s written a note on it as well. Let’s see what’s on it, shall we?”

She starts off loud and proud. Yugyeom smirks, this is going exactly as he had planned. As she continues to read and slowly comprehend the note, her voice tapers into a shocked whisper. 

Yugyeom turns to face Jinyoung, a studious classmate who always sits at the front row. He winks at Jinyoung, who had turned in his seat halfway through the teacher’s (poor) reading of the note. His cheeks and ears are flushed red now. Yugyeom almost coos aloud - he had always loved how his ears always betrayed his calm, composed outlook.

From his peripheral vision, he sees Bambam shaking his head in his hands. He needs to remember to thank his best friend after this. Without his advice to “_just let him know your feelings for goodness sake because at this point you could have already let the whole world know about it with the amount of whining that you do_”, he would not have written that confession love note and planned the whole getting-caught-by-the-teacher act. 

His classmates are whooping and congratulating him, clapping him on the back and asking to see his huge balls - which now that he thinks back on it, is just plain weird but that’s high school for you. 

The teacher screams and Yugyeom gets detention for the rest of the year. 

Well, at least now Yugyeom has a boyfriend who blushes a pretty pink when he bops his cute nose and burns a bright red when they make out in the toilet. 

**Author's Note:**

> love notes were a thing during my high school years, but i’ve never received them though hahaha i only got a lot of teasings from the boys


End file.
